


Yuka's Fault

by woopsforgotadam



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When solitude turns to companionship which turns to actually celebrating Holidays which somehow morphs into feelings of some sort. Aka: Lyon's Life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuka's Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myillusionsgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myillusionsgone/gifts).



> JANA!!!!!!!! Merry early Christmas! This would take place in the perfect world....aka the Seven Years verse! I hope you like it!

He wasn’t sure when it happened, but all that he knew it did. One moment, this was his mission. His own goal. It was solitude. Although this time the only blizzard was the one within and not ruining the landscapes everywhere. But then, he came across two guild members in a bar and they had inquired about his own life. A drunk Lyon always spoke more, and really, he was starved for some form of human contact whether he liked it or not. Next thing Lyon Vastia knew, he was no longer one man, but he had a team. Two men and a woman, all from the same guild, Lamia Scale. Yuka Suzuki, Tobi Horhorta and Sherry Blendy. A strange mixture of people, all with extreme personalities.

Lyon thought, at the time, that he was the most normal one.

(But they’re all strange people)

* * *

 

The name Retei had been a joke, and it was all Yuka’s fault. A theme which began many years before, and would continue many years in the future. Whether the wave mage knew it or not.It was not, however, all of Yuka’s fault. Lyon liked it and it stuck.

(It was also that night, while setting up camp and settling down in his shared camp with Sherry that Lyon realized he was happy. For the first time since---)

* * *

“ _I’m_ second in command!” Tobi yelled, his outrage caused him to actually stomp his foot down like a toddler. The actual leader stayed quiet as Yuka yelled back, his shapely eyebrows creased on his face.

“No, **you idiot** , _I am_!”

“ _Actually_ ,” Lyon interrupted, walking past them nonchalantly, even with a small smile on his face, “Sherry is.”

“And _that_ ~” the smug in the woman’s voice made Lyon’s smile just a bit wider as he walked, her footsteps were heard behind him until she eventually caught his arm, “dear friends, is love!”

Whatever that meant.

“Why is she the second in command, Retei?” Yuka’s complain made Lyon stop in his track and this time, both leaders were looking at the other two.

(Perhaps it was because Sherry was the only one who didn’t snore. However, that would be a lie. She was a very strong mage with an intriguing ability. She could use both hands. She was driven, intelligent and had her own ideals and reasons. She wasn’t a puppet like the ones she controlled. Sherry may look like a doll, but she wasn’t one at all. She had a lot of heart and Lyon respected that.)

“People always underestimate women, Yuka,” Retei’s voice was calm, not cold (it was rarely cold with his friends) “Besides, Sherry seems a capable second in command.”

With another declaration of love from Sherry and upon seeing the defeated looks on Yuka and Tobi, Lyon shrugged and continued walking. His hands in his pockets and his dark eyes ahead.

Ur was a strong mage.

Ur is also **dead**.

* * *

“You’re not asleep, Retei-sama?” it was a June night, and still, there was a chill in the air that was not due to the man’s ice magic. The voice belonged to a woman, though, a concerned woman if her tone was anything to go by. A few blinks and said man shrugged. He’s been travelling with these people for almost a whole year. They’ve celebrated the other’s birthdays, but on this day of his own birth, he said nothing.

(Memories of his mother were strong on these days. Persephone Vastia liked to give her son mini cake in the shape of snowflake. She was a very talented baker.)

(Memories of Ur and when he told her his birthday on her own birthday, a week and a half later and how she shook her head and called him Brat.)

(Memories of Ur and Gray, and the three of them celebrating by going into to town and having lunch and ice cream. Lyon and Gray ended up having a race. Lyon won.)

“I don’t think I can sleep, Sherry.”

“You’ve been pensive today, I noticed. You over think a lot.” There was some wisdom in her voice that made him blink and he finally chanced a look at her.

She had on a small smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. He sighed and shrugged, keeping his eyes on her. “Perhaps. Today is my birthday is all.”

Now, she gasped and put her hands over her mouth as if for more dramatic expense before she shoved him. The physical touch in itself surprised him and clearly, Lyon Vastia did not know how to react. He wasn’t even give time to before Sherry angrily walked forward.

“Why didn't you tell us, Retei-sama! That is certainly, not love, at all! We would have celebrated and we didn’t even get the chance!”

Honestly, he felt like a child again. _And so_ , he reacted like a child. Crossing his arms he glared at her, but he didn’t out rightly dismissed her. “I don’t like my birthday. I mean, it’s just like every other day.”

“For a very smart man, Lyon, _you’re dumb._ ”

It was only later when he was alone that he realized she called him Lyon.

(That night he went back to the tent and gave Sherry his blanket. She was shivering.)

* * *

Four years after that and a few months after the Oracion seis incident, Lyon like that night, sat outside in Lamia Scale’s garden. His eyes were once more upwards, looking at the stars on a chilly June night when a box landed on his lap.

He didn’t even need to look to know who the shadow was, or who joined him in sitting down.

“Sherry,”

“Lyon-sama.”

She didn’t sound happy.

“Have you come to yell at me about love like before?”

“You remember that?”

“You shoved me and told me that it wasn’t ‘love’ of me to omit my birthday information.”

“You were being dumb.”

“ _Apparently_ , not much has changed.”

In response, he got yet another shove. This one was much more playful than before and he laughed softly, his hands moving towards the wrapped gift. He examined the outside first, the wrapping was a fitting snowy scene that must be left over from Christmas, and he unwrapped the silver bow.

“Did Gray send you a gift?” she asked as he began to unwrap hers. He merely shook his head before muttering, “Not sure he even knows when it is.”

Her response was only tsking.

His gift was a simple blue scarf, however simple it seemed, he somehow knew there was more. Despite it being June he wrapped the piece of cloth around his neck, and deadpanned, he turned to his long-time partner. “How do I look?”

Sherry rolled her eyes at him, and he appreciated, really, that they were close. It was akin to that time he realized how he was happy four years back, and it was a good feeling. Though, he felt there was something much more significant about this time the ice mage wasn’t sure what she he didn’t think too much on it. “You look like someone got you a great scarf. It’s actually more of an ironic gift, Lyon-sama, but it is magically protected to defend against minor spells.”

“A magic scarf for an ice mage,” he commented, tugging on the material a bit away from his neck. It was soft. He liked it. “It’s nice, Sherry. Thank you.”

“I thought you’d appreciate it,” she smiled at him and then looked back up at the stars. Her gaze up above and pointing at some constellation or something and his eyes were on her because, really, he wondered what he did to gain such a thoughtful and insightful person like her. Lyon really considered himself lucky.

“....isn’t it?” apparently, she was speaking.

“Yeah,” he answered though he wasn’t listening, finally moving so that now he was laying in the grass with his arms behind his head.

“And that’s why it’s love.”

* * *

 

The relevance of that scarf would come back around December when he was thinking of gifts. He wasn’t sure what to get Sherry, really, because as of late he’s been having the most conflicted feelings. Made even more so stranger since she broke up with Rin, Ron, Ren, whatever! The point was, he wasn’t sure what to get her. It was important and he wasn’t sure why and it was all messed up. Jobs were fine, but most of his time was out at sea searching for Fairy Tail. He wasn’t alone, since the normal three would accompany him.

(He felt like they only did for moral support, not because they thought that Fairy Tail could be found)

It was fate, really, that he saw the scarf on his hanger. With his ever proud smirk, he left his house for Magnolia’s famous Shopping District. For once, it didn’t hurt just a bit to go there and not see Gray.

* * *

 

“Merry Christmas, Sherry,” he saw his own breath outside as he stood with her. This time, it was the pink haired woman who was bundle up a bit looking at the stars and not Lyon. She offered a small smile in return and her gloved adorned with new pink gloves her little cousin bought her reached for the present in her hands.

(It was poorly wrapped in generic paper. His own style.)

In her hands was his own git which she passed over. He didn’t want to open his though, not until she opened her own. Neatly as ever, she took off the paper and when she opened the box and saw the scarf inside, she merely raise an eyebrow. “Oh? Stealing my gift ideas?”

He should’ve expected that.

“You don’t have to accept it, you know. And mine does way more than minor defensive spells.”

“Oh yea?”

“It comes with a matching pair of gloves with much more enhanced spells to protect your important hands and doesn’t get in the way of your magic. The scarf also is extra insulated.”

She paused a bit before smiling up at him. “Thanks for the consideration, Lyon-sama.”

“I can be stylish.” He was always so dignified.

Sherry, for her part rolled her eyes. She seemed to do that a lot lately. Not that he minded, because it made him feel proud for some reason. LIke it was good. And he liked that feeling. That he gave her that amused look and how her smile was pretty close to a smirk and how her eyes were hidden underneath her eyelashes. She had pretty, eyes, too, and he wasn’t aware when he noticed that. In some moment, though, her eyes shifted away from him and she seemed a bit embarrassed.

“I’m going to kill Yuka.”

His eyebrows creased and he blinked, “What?”

She didn’t answer, all she did was point upwards above them. Ah. He saw immediately and then his heart raced. Why was there a _mistletoe_ of all things?

“Ah,” was all he said before looking down at her, “Killing isn’t…love?”

She seemed to understand his question. “Yes, you used it right and **no** , I don’t care.” She paused before looking a bit unsure, “You…it’s just a silly tradition.”

“Sherry,”

“Yes, Lyon?” He smiled then, because she said his name with nothing after. Her cheeks seemed a bit red, but he was sure it was from the cold and not because he was leaning downwards towards her.

“Can I kiss you?”

She smiled and he took that as a yes and then softly, he kissed her. There was none of that cheesy stuff, but he did like how she felt against him. Even though she was cold, and he was well, his own normal. In a move he would cringe to call it romantic, even though it was in a way, his hands moved from his pockets to cup her cheeks; her own   grip was still on the box with her present. He let go at that moment and breathed out.

“Lyon…”

“I like that.”

“Me too,” she seemed breathless and he felt some pride at that. Although, the kiss was not what he meant just then. Although he did like it.

“I meant you just saying my name. No need for the honorific.”

“Whatever you say, Lyon,” as he turned to look up at the stars, he heard shuffling before glancing to see Sherry placing her gift on the nearby table and then she wrapped herself around his arm, her head leaning against him.

(It was then, he realized the feelings he’s been, well, feeling and he felt like an idiot. It was better late than never, though, yes?)


End file.
